You left
by KrisiMwahz
Summary: Edward left and Bella was sent to Florida. She is currently in her sophomore year of college, when Edward turns up.


1I'm only writing a disclaimer in this chapter. So don't look for it after this.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Otherwise Bella wouldn't have made Edward her whole life and they wouldn't have fallen in love so quickly. She also wouldn't forgive him as quickly for leaving her.

Chapter 1:

I was in my sophomore year of college at the University of Miami. I had a boyfriend who I could live with. I didn't love him but I liked him a lot. I had learned from my last encounter with a guy. You can never give all of yourself away. If you do, you have to accept the consequences.

I now know that I was naive to think that Edward would stay with me forever. He probably did love me in his own way. But he couldn't love me the way I needed him to. It hurt me so much when he left. I felt as if there was nothing else for me to live for. He was my life and without him in it, I was nothing.

Charlie sent me to Florida to be with Renee. He seemed to think that being away would help me to heal. And he was right. I finished out my senior year around a lot of people that I didn't know. My grades weren't as high as they could have been but they were good enough. So I decided to go to college to study to be a doctor. Not because of Carlise, but because of my habit of injuring myself. It would be easier if I was able to patch myself up instead of having to have others patch me up and having to pay for it.

I was actually enjoying myself. I had some great friends. The sarcastic one, Kris. She was so rude sometimes. Never knowing when she was taking it too far. But I love her anyway. She's my best friend. She doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to do. And as a bonus, she's a witch. How cool is that? She loves the fact that she can do what she wants with a few words. She was like a little goth. She loves to write poetry but she can't write happy ones to save her life. She's a little tomboyish. She doesn't wear skirts or dresses if she can help it. But she's girly. With the way she acts, you would never know that she's smart. She acts like she's dumb but she aces all of her tests with little effort. She told me she passed high school doing little to no homework. She's a double major. She majors in Creative Writing and Pre-Law. And she's not clumsy. She's also on the track, softball, and volleyball team. And she does Stage Crew. She's very active for someone who is really lazy.

Then there is her boyfriend Luis who is studying to be a psychologist. He's a wizard. He's on the basketball and baseball team. He stopped playing football when he found out that Kris wouldn't go to his games because she absolutely hated the sport. He told her that he only played at his best when he knew that she was watching. He's a funny guy and finds her sarcasm a turn on. They argue over stupid things sometimes and he knows that if he wasn't Puerto Rican, she wouldn't have given him the time of day. For some reason she doesn't like to date her own race. She said that if she had kids with them, their hair would be too unmanageable. He and I are the only ones that can cook in our apartment. Kris told us that if she tried to cook, anything other than Ramen noodles and bacon, we would no longer have a kitchen.

Then there is Tristan, my boyfriend. He's also majoring in creative writing. He plays soccer and baseball. He's the laid back kind of type. He's there for me when I need but he doesn't hover and act like I can't care for myself. He can't cook anything. He's as human as I am. He and Luis are best friends. They've known each other since the age of eight. He and Luis are well known on the campus. Because of Tristan I became a cheerleader. I figured I had to be in something since my friends were on a lot of teams. Kris actually encouraged me to cheer. Saying that if I had rhythm, I should use it. Kris also said that my clumsiness was due to my lack of confidence. I had gained a lot of confidence in myself from my time with Renee to the first couple of months of my freshman year. Kris helped a lot. Though she doesn't like to show her emotions in public she really helps a lot.

I was happy to be friends with them. My life was finally on track. I had friends other than my boyfriend. And for the first time I felt that Edward did me a favor by leaving. He helped me to find myself. The whole time I was with him, I felt as if I was lacking. When I shouldn't have even compared myself to them. I am no longer who I was, and I'm happy for it.

"Bella, let's go!" Always Kris. She loved to scream for no reason.

"Kris, we have time!" I screamed back.

"Five minutes!" Hello new day.

**Edward will be in this story. Probably in the next chapter. In my story vampires aren't effected by the sunlight. So please, no reviews about that. I know in Stephenie Meyer's books they are. But I'm not her and I'm not trying to be. So if you want vampires to be effected by the sunlight, read her book. Because I could care less. So you know, Kris is me. I wanted to add myself into this story. I don't think that I'll have Bella be with Edward. It really depends on what I want to happen. Bella with probably have a little sister or something and she has kept in contact with some 'people' from her old life. That's a clue. **


End file.
